SHORT
SHORT was a monthly brickfilming contest on the Polish brickfilming website WMBF. A new theme was announced at the start of each month. Ten editions were run between October 2012 and July 2013. History The inspiration for SHORT arose from "TheGibek777" suggesting that WMBF run a Halloween competition. This inspired Paweł Kamiński to come up with the idea of a series of mini-contests each with a different film genre as a theme, and he then came up with the SHORT title and designed the graphics. The SHORT forum thread was posted by "TheGibek777", and he and Kamiński collaborated on deciding the themes. Entries were required to have at least 10 seconds of original footage, and there was no upper time limit.SHORT 1 announcement The first place winner of each SHORT contest became the judge of the next one, and had their film displayed on the front page of WMBF for a month. If a person was to win SHORT six times in one year, they would have become a moderator on WMBF. Winners were also given a forum signature image which could be expanded upon to display all their SHORT wins. Maciek Klimczak and "CrazyEd" were thanked for 3D rendering the SHORT logo based on Kamiński's concept art. The signature systemSHORT forum thread was designed and implemented by Paweł Kamiński. SHORT was no longer held after the tenth edition received no entries. SHORT nr 1 - Thriller The first SHORT had a shorter running time than future ones, as it was announced in the middle of the month rather than at the start. When only one entry was received by the original deadline of October 31, the deadline was extended to November 4.Extension of SHORT nr 1 deadline * Date: October 16, 2012 - November 4, 2012 * Theme: Thriller * Judge: Paweł Kamiński * Number of entries: 4 Results #''Straszniejszy niż wszystkie demony'' - Arkadiusz DydekSHORT 1 results & SHORT 2 announcement #''Thriller'' - Artur "WysokiFilms" Wysocki #''Morderca'' - "Reptile" The other entry was Groza by "ZombieFlowchart". SHORT nr 2 - Akcja The second SHORT was not judged by the winner of the previous one, unlike future editions. * Date: November 5, 2012 - November 30, 2012 * Theme: Akcja (Action) * Judge: "TheGibek777" * Number of entries: 8 Results #''Operation Skylark - agent 002'' - Kamil Adam JankoSHORT 2 results & SHORT 3 announcement #''TRANSAKCJA'' - "kokomokokokoko" #''LEGO Assassin's'' - "Reptile" The other entries were Anakin Skywalker vs Obi-Wan Kenobi LEGO by "Lone Hydra", a missing film by "BrickWarriorPL", Agent Mini Fig - Autoryzacja by "ZombieFlowchart", Boba Fett- Zlecenie by "Lone Hydra", and The LEGO Agent by "CYTRYNAPICTURES". SHORT nr 3 - Fantasy * Date: December 2, 2012 - December 31, 2012 * Theme: Fantasy * Judge: Kamil Adam Janko * Number of entries: 4 Results #''Assault on the castle II'' - "szynkapasztetowa0"SHORT 3 results & SHORT 4 announcement #''Mikstura Piękności'' - "Reptile" #''Falwick na szlaku odc. 1 (christmas special)'' - "BrickWarriorPL" The other entry was a missing film by "Lone Hydra". SHORT nr 4 - Komedia * Date: January 2, 2013 - January 31, 2013 * Theme: Komedia (Comedy) * Judge: "szynkapasztetowa0" * Number of entries: 3 Results #''Short: Komedia'' - "Reptile"SHORT 4 results & SHORT 5 announcement #''Przemówienie pechowca'' - "Lone Hydra" #''Mieć super pecha'' - "BrickGun" SHORT nr 5 - Romans * Date: February 1, 2013 - March 1, 2013 * Theme: Romans (Romance) * Judge: "Reptile" * Number of entries: 2 Results #''Star Story'' - "ZombieFlowchart"SHORT 5 results & SHORT 6 announcement #''SHORT: Romans'' - "Lone Hydra" SHORT nr 6 - Kryminał * Date: March 2, 2013 - March 31, 2013 * Theme: Kryminał (Crime) * Judge: "ZombieFlowchart" * Number of entries: 3 Results #''Detektyw Sean'' - "Lone Hydra"SHORT 6 results & SHORT 7 announcement #''Inspektor Oko'' - Artur "WysokiFilms" Wysocki #''Wykiwany'' - "Reptile" SHORT nr 7 - Horror * Date: April 2, 2013 - May 1, 2013 * Theme: Horror * Judge: "Lone Hydra" * Number of entries: 2 Results #''Short: Horror'' - "Reptile"SHORT 7 results & SHORT 8 announcement #''Straszny las'' - "ZombieFlowchart" SHORT nr 8 - Film niemy * Date: May 2, 2013 - June 2, 2013 * Theme: Niemy (Silent) * Judge: "Reptile" * Number of entries: 2 Results #''Holding The Gun'' - "Lone Hydra"SHORT 8 results & SHORT 9 announcement #''film niemy'' - "ZombieFlowchart" SHORT nr 9 - Western * Date: June 3, 2013 - July 1, 2013 * Theme: Western * Judge: "Lone Hydra" * Number of entries: 3 Results #''Piwo! ;)'' - "BrickFielder"SHORT 9 results #''Western Fail'' - "Reptile" #''WESTERN'' - "ZombieFlowchart" SHORT nr 10 - Sci-Fi * Date: July 3, 2013 - July 31, 2013 * Theme: Sci-Fi * Judge: "BrickFielder" * Number of entries: 0 References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official WMBF competitions